Part 6 1939
1939 January 23rd ' Admiral Canaris of the German military intelligence service leaks misinformation which stats that Germany plans to invade the Netherlands in February with the aim of using Dutch air force bases to launch a strategic bombing offensive against Britain , however its Dutch counterpart the military intelligence service knowing that its is misinformation are able to ignore it , the British however who don’t know that its is German misinformation begin a major shift in their policies towards Europe. '''March 2nd ' The destroyer HNLMS Gerard Callenburgh lead ship of the Gerard Callenburgh-class is commissioned. '''March 31st The British prime minister Neville Chamberlain gives a speech in the House of Commons offering the British guarantee of the independence of Poland. April 3rd 'Adolf Hitler orders the German military to start planning for Fall Weiss which is the codename for the invasion of Poland , on the same day the oversight commission who is torn in helping the British advert the war and giving them all the information needed decided to advise the prime minister that the Netherlands is to remain neutral if not attack first and not to give any information to the British. ' Augusts 27th ' The first German turbojet powered aircraft flies for the first time , however unknown to the Germans , Fokker is already working on a prototype of a yet to be build jet fighter more advance than the can imagine. '''September 1st '''The Germans begin their invasion of Poland. '''September 2nd ' The kingdom of the Netherlands declares its neutrality and the chief of staff of the royal Netherlands army navy and air force as planned orders a mobilization of the border battalions and several other measurers to be take place. 'September 3rd ' The United Kingdom and the French republic declare war on Germany. 'September 8th ' The Jan van Amstel class minesweeper HNLMS Willem van Ewijck which is modified to detect sea mines using a imaging sonar survives the day having found no sea mines , the crew will never known that in a alternate timeline more then 30 of its crew where meant to die this day. 'September 9th ' A infantry company belonging to the Royal Netherlands marines special operations battalion (1) are beamed from the transport station at the Royal Dutch East Indies army headquarters in Bandung to the royal Netherlands navy special operations office in Den Helder transport station , the royal Netherlands armed forces are now able to beam forces from any place on earth at a moment notice whit out having to rely on KNRS Amsterdam twenty transporter rooms to much. 'September 17th ' The Soviet Union invades eastern Poland. 'October 8th ' Germany annexes western Poland ending the polish campaign. 'October 10th ' The royal Netherlands army light division begins training whit the DAF M.38 armored car based on the yet to be build American M8 light armored car , several models are being build of this car including a command vehicle and a armored utility car. 'October 26th ' A German Luftwaffe Dornier-17 reconnaissance plane is detected whit engine troubles by the radar station Den Helder who orders two D-21 fighter of the royal Netherlands air force to intercept , both fighters are not able to reach the Dornier-17 in time and it makes a emergency landing in a field near the town of Usquert in the province of Groningen , all three passengers are arrested by the royal Netherlands marechaussee and are turned over to the military intelligence service for questing. 'October 27th ' The second Gerard Callenburgh class destroyer HNLMS Tjerk Hiddes enters service , she together whit here sister ship HNLMS Gerard Callenburgh will remain in Netherlands to patrol the territorial waters of the Netherlands as no destroyers are in Netherlands waters at this time. '''November 8th The Belgian government congratulates Adolf Hitler in escaping a failed assassination attempt in the Bürgerbräukeller in Munich , the Netherlands government under pressure from the oversight commission dos not. 'November 9th ' Two British agents of the secret intelligence service where driving to a cafe in the Netherlands-German border town of Venlo where the planed to meet three German officers who unknown to them where had orders to arrest them and take them to Germany , however unknown to both the British and Germans the royal Netherlands military intelligence service ( NMID ) where aware of the plan and had taken steps to prevent the British from being taken and to give the Germans a signal that the Netherlands was not a battlefield for their war , when the three German officers wanted to stop the car carrying the British agents the where surrounded by NMID agents and where taken in before the could escape , both the British and Germans agents after being integrated by the NMID where released the same day whit a warning that the Netherlands was not a country to be played whit. 'December 4th ' Antony Fokker arrives in Amsterdam for treatment of meningitides after being urged by the head of the Fokker company to come back to the Netherlands for treatment , using medical technology and the knowledge available the royal Netherlands navy medical service (2) begins their treatment of the founder of Fokker. 'December 13th ' The Dolfijn-class submarine HNMS Zeehond begins operating in the north sea , she is the second of four modern Dolfijn-class submarine to be completed and only one of here class operating in European waters as here sister ship HNMS Dolfijn now operates out of the submarine base Soerabaja in the Netherlands East Indies. 'December 26th ' Prince Bernhard and Vice-admiral Janssen visit Antony Fokker who is resting in villa in Haarlem and is invite to join the oversight commission as its newest member , after thinking about it Antony Fokker accepts the offer to join the oversight commission as its newest member. (1) The Royal Netherlands marines special operations battalion are the elite in the royal Netherlands marine corps and are one of the six marine battalions in service whit the royal Netherlands marine corps. (2) The royal Netherlands navy medical service is responsible for the healthcare of all four services of the royal Netherlands armed forces and falls under the control of the royal Netherlands navy in order to allow it to operate in the public eye but uses many resources belonging to the royal Netherlands space force.